Unforgettable
by xJaded Soulx
Summary: She was running from him again. But jumping into the well and coming back the next day wouldn’t work anymore after Inuyasha leavs a scar that she won't soon forget. Kagome stays in her time, going on various interesting dates. What will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sniffle I do not own Inuyasha… any of the characters from Inuyasha… or anything about Inuyasha… cries

Alright… more important stuff. This is my first story on Fan Fiction. It is short, but trust me, it took me a very long time to write. It's basically a romance story, it also has humor, and drama (I think…) because, well, it just wouldn't be an Inuyasha story without humor, right?

(Heh heh… I'm not funny --')

Okay. Just to help you out, when you see this:

•♥•♥•♥•

It means that I am going to go into different situation with different characters.

When you see this:

xXx

It means that it is still the same characters, but they are in a different situation.

I just use them to make sure you don't get confused. O.o

(They are like borders)

Actual summary:

She was running from him again. But jumping into the well and coming back the next day wouldn't work anymore after leaving a scar that she won't soon forget. Kagome stays in her time, going on various interesting dates. What will become of Inuyasha and Kagome?

Rating: T, for mild language and violence

Unforgettable

Dark. Everything was dark. All that could be heard in the awkward dimness was her heavy footsteps and panting breath. She ran through the forest, tree branches brushing against her wounds. But her head was filled with thoughts only of Inuyasha.

"SIT!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome-" muffled Inuyasha falling to the ground.

She hesitated. She slightly looked back… his head slowly lifted from the ground. He was staring at her. She could only gasp as she looked into his painful eyes. She watched him as his mouth moved… trying to say something.

She tripped again and quickly looked forward, tears violently streaming from her eyes. Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground, his hand reached out towards her.

She shook her head. "He didn't mean it-"she said between gasps. "He had no control…"She looked down at her bloody hands. 'No…' she thought. She was defending him again.

"His eyes were full of hatred… only hatred." Kagome shook her head. She refused to think of him. She would not remember Inuyasha…

"_Look out Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. Sesshomaru came running towards Inuyasha again. He quickly unsheathed the Tetsausaiga. A burst of light flooded the forest, as the two weapons clashed. Inuyasha pushed against his sword, blinded by his stubbornness. Kagome just stared helplessly from behind Inuyasha, where he had told her not to move. With a simple push, Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha's side, throwing him and a broken Tetsusaiga into the air. "Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome quickly rushing to his side. Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her trembling arms around him. There was blood everywhere, draining from his torn body. He stayed perfectly still, pure anger shaking within him, hardly even noticing the blood that surrounded him. His hair began to sway, the violent wind sweeping the tears from Kagome's cheek. His head shot up, glaring directly at her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, staring dazedly into his cold eyes. She froze, unable to shift her gaze from him. His eyes were crimson, and he had that familiar sickening smirk on his face. He pushed her out of the way and ran towards Sesshomaru. Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm, tears forming in her eyes again. "Inuyasha, please…" She knew that he would get killed if he went after him. "Stay the hell out of my way…" he growled. There was an awkward stillness between them. Kagome's eyes widened as his claws sank deeply into her flesh, throwing her out of his way. Inuyasha ran after Sesshomaru, only to be hit again and knocked flying, his body lying almost lifeless. Kagome lay still on the ground, her hand touching Inuyasha's claw marks embedded into her chest. Sesshomaru smirked, and then turned around to leave the bloody scene._

Kagome desperately tried to hold back tears. Now she understood. She loved him, and he did this to her.

'He doesn't love me…' She thought bitterly. 'He never did…_'_

•♥•♥•♥•

Inuyasha blinked as his eyes slowly opened. He sat up quickly, then grasped his side, cringing. "You're awake! Finally!" yelled the fox demon beside him.

"Slow down you will open your wounds…where is Kagome? She better be safe!" yelled Shippo. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"You were pretty beat up. You should be grateful that I found you-"

"Shut up." growled Inuyasha. He got up and ripped the flap door from the hut as he left.

"Huh?" Shippo blinked. "Ungrateful as usual…"

He walked quickly through the village, pushing some of the villagers out of his way, his teeth clenched.

As he reached the forest, his pace quickened. He went faster and faster… he had no idea what he was doing. He stopped as he reached the well.

"She ran from me again." He said bleakly, lookingdowninto the well.

'It's not right for me to be forcing her to stay here- she doesn't even… belong here.' He clenched his fist.

Before he turned to leave, something gleaming in the sunlight caught his eye. It was stuck in the wood of the well. His eyes widened as he carefully picked it up.

•♥•♥•♥•

Kagome quickly dried her eyes before walking into her house. She couldn't help but let the door shut behind her. She felt so lifeless… so empty.

"Kagome! You're home. Welcome back."

Her mom said walking into the front room. Kagome dropped onto her knees and brought her hands to her face.

"Kagome!" her mom yelled rushing over to her. She gently lifted Kagome's head.

Her eyes dropped as she looked at the dry blood all over her, and winced uneasily as she saw the deep claw mark across her chest.

"Kagome… what happened?"

Kagome just turned her head. Her mom sat back. "Well, I'm going to go run you a bath, and get some bandages. Then afterwards, we can sit down and have hot chocolate. Okay?"

Shedrew a quivering breath, and almost smiled. "Okay… thanks mom."

xXx

Kagome winced as the hot water seeped into her cut.

"_Kagome… I'll stay half demon a while longer… just for you."_

She would never forget him saying that… 'a while longer'. This meant, of course, that Inuyasha really did wish to become full demon, and that eventually he would.

She couldn't help but feel as if she was holding him back.

But she loved him. And so she stayed by him.

He had told her before, more than once, that he _needed_ her with him. He had never told her that he loved her. She always figured that he simply needed her to make finding the jewel shards easier.

She always ran back to him… but he always chased Kikyo.

'I tried to forget him, but I couldn't. I will always remember Inuyasha…'

But this time she made sure that she wouldn't carry on as his jewel shard detector. This time she _couldn't_ go running back to him.

**wipes forehead- First chappie done! Woot! Ooooooo… So what was in the wood of the well? Bet you can't guess! O.o Review and you shall find out in next chapter! So, please tell me what you think so far! Or what you think I should do next! Or both! OR ELSE! … Please review. Arigatou!**

**Cyndy**

**By the way, I will try to make upcoming chapters will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am back with the second chapter. This one should be a little bit… well not really funny, but different from the first. o.o Don't worry, there will be humor coming up though! Yay.**

**Chapter 2**

The violent wind swept through Inuyasha's hair, his long white tresses dancing in the wind.

Inuyasha awoke from his sitting position, and rested his back against the side of the well. It wasn't until then that Inuyasha noticed where he was.

He had slept next to the well all night. 'I was obviously exhausted from that fight earlier yesterday...'

He grasped the small bottle in his hand.

"I think I can manage finding the last three shards..." he said, carefully putting the bottle in his haorai. "But what good are they now?"

•♥•♥•♥•

"Oh Kagome, you're back!" squealed Ayumi. Three girls quickly rushed up to Kagome.

"Seems like forever since we've seen you…" She paused. Kagome's face wasn't as cheerful as usual. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," replied Kagome. "I think that I will be at school a lot more often."

'She must have broken up with her boyfriend…' whispered Eri sullenly to Yuka.

They obviously didn't know that Kagome heard them.

"That's great! Because well you were gone, a new guy transferred here. We all think that he would be a really good match for you…" continued Yuka.

"And plus, he's really cute. I think his name was… Kentaro." Added Eri.

"Yeah, it would be a really good change from that abusive guy-" started Ayumi, before receiving a quick jab in the side from Yuka.

Kagome smiled lightly. "I don't think that I am ready for a boyfriend just yet."

With that, she turned around and left, leaving her friends bickering and yelling at each other for what the others said.

She walked slowly to the school, deep in thought.

She sighed as she watched cherry blossom petals fall gently from a tree. "My friends don't get anything." She said dully. Suddenly she stopped, and then laughed. Maybe a bit too loudly, as she received several strange looks from people. She kept walking.

"It's kind of funny- omph!" she started before running straight into someone, dropping her books.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

Kagome flushed. It was a guy.

"I'm fine…" she muttered into his chest.

She looked up into his eyes. They were auburn… a warm, welcoming auburn. Those same eyes that she had been thinking about all the time. They were so deep… so full of emotion. She could only think of one other person who had such eyes… Inuyasha.

He quickly looked away and began picking up her books. Kagome straightened her clothes.

"Were you… talking to me?" he asked smiling, handing her the books.

Kagome laughed nervously. "What? Oh, no… I must have been talking to myself again."

'Again?' She repeated in her mind. 'Great, now another person thinks I'm crazy.'

He laughed lightly. "Don't worry; I do that all the time." This made Kagome smile.

The breeze gently blew through Kagome's hair, hiding her flushed face. She was thankful. His hand was behind his head, and he was still smiling, looking at her.

"My name is Kentaro," He said finally. "…you are Kagome, right? I have heard about you."

Kagome just smiled awkwardly and nodded. "I can just imagine what you have heard about me…" she grumbled, barely audible. 'My friends must have kept him up to date on my latest sickness.'

Just then the bell rang.

His smile grew. "Don't worry, they weren't bad things." And with that, he left.

XxX

Kagome didn't pay much attention during any of her classes. She really needed to though, if she expected to pass ninth grade.

But, her marks were the last thing on her mind, at the moment.

She was thinking about Kentaro.

'He was kind of weird,' thought Kagome as she walked home. 'But he was… sort of sweet.'

Then she flushed. 'I can't even believe I am considering this! I only just met him… and I'm not exactly over everything with Inuyasha.'

"All this would do is make even more things for me to think about."

She thought about what she just said.

"I guess it would make sense… to have a boyfriend." She said. "It would definitely take my mind off of Inuyasha." She finished, almost at her house.

Passerby's stopped and looked at her, shaking their heads.

She sweat dropped. 'I've got to stop talking to myself.'

XxX

Kagome went straight to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

"My head is going to explode!" she said loudly. "Between school and Inuyasha…"

She stopped, then frowned. "Oh no! School! I totally forgot…"

She winced as she pulled out her books from her backpack.

"51!" she screamed.

"I'm in trouble…" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

xXx

Kagome jumped, and quickly sat up in her bed.

"I could have sworn that I heard something…" she whispered. She blinked then looked around the room.

On the floor she could see a faint shadow in the moonlight. She slowly gazed up at the window. "Inu-Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Her gaze was fixed on him. She only looked at him in the awkward silence. He sat in her window sill, staring out into the night.

'He… he came back for me…' She slightly trembled and fell onto her bed.

He slowly turned his head and looked at her. She looked back at him, and didn't move at all. He smiled warmly. His eyes seemed… strangely warm.

She was so overwhelmed to see him… he really came back for her.

He slowly got up and walked towards her. She looked the other way as she felt him sit beside her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and carefully turned her to face him.

Kagome closed her eyes. She felt him breathing gently on her face. She could feel him close to her. He ever so gently put his lips against hers. Kagome gasped and tightly closed her eyes. She embraced him, and willingly returned the kiss.

"Kagome…"he whispered to her. "Kagome, open your eyes…"

He would say this over and over again, until Kagome was caught off guard.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up. You're going to be late!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Yes Kagome. Hurry up and get ready! You're going to be late for school again!" she said.

Her mom left her room telling her to come down for breakfast.

Kagome sat up. She stared blankly at the window sill where she saw him. "I saw him there." She said as tears formed up in her eyes. "It seemed so real…" she whispered and gently touched her lips.

XxX

Kagome poked at her food.

"Aren't you hungry, Kagome?" Grandpa asked her, eyeing her food. Kagome just shook her head. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Said Souta.

Kagome shoved her food over to Grandpa, staring blankly at the door.

"Kagome! Kentaro is here to walk with you." Said Souta.

Kagome got up and left not saying a word.

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't late again," laughed Kentaro. Kagome just looked the other way. All she could think about was her dream.

She avoided talking to Kentaro. It's not that she disliked him, she just had a lot to think about.

They kept walking in complete silence. It made Kagome feel kind of bad… It's not like Kentaro did anything to upset her.

And then, he kissed her. He just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome turned and faced him, stared at him.

At first, it looked as if she was going to smack him. 'How dare you kiss me? I don't even know you!' Her mind screamed.

But she could only smile. She didn't know why… she was just tired of crying, she was tired of thinking of Inuyasha.

**YAY! Next chapter is finished! **

**It seems to me that the two chapters have different… moods. Meh. Oh well. **

**And Kagome has a thing with eyes, ne?**

**The plot thickens!**

**Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Cyndy **

**Oh, and if you have any questions, you are welcome to email me!**


End file.
